This invention relates in general to a swing practicing apparatus, and more particularly to a baseball swing practicing apparatus for improving swing power and precision.
Hitting a baseball well requires precise timing and a powerful swing. To improve their baseball swing, baseball players must practice their swing mechanics repeatedly. Although players can practice swing mechanics by actually playing the game of baseball, other practicing techniques are necessary because of the very nature of the game. In baseball, a pitcher tries to throw the ball into a strike zone in an unpredictable way to prevent the batter from hitting the pitch. Thus, hitting each actual pitch can require a slightly different swing and does not necessarily reinforce desired swing mechanics. Further, the process of playing a baseball game is time-consuming and can require a large playing area. Thus, the game of baseball itself is not conducive to the repetitious practicing needed to optimize swing mechanics.
A variety of methods and devices have evolved over the years to support practicing of a baseball swing in an efficient yet expeditious manners. For instance, players can practice their swing in a batting cage by receiving nearly identical pitches from an automatic pitching machine. Alternatively, players can practice a baseball swing by hitting a baseball from a tee. Both of these practicing techniques help to improve a player""s hand-eye coordination, but hitting an actual baseball does not significantly improve the power of a player""s swing without extensive repetition. Further, hitting an actual ball can reduce the number of repetitions which a player can achieve due to the time needed to chase down and recover the hit balls. Also, hitting an actual ball for practice generally needs a large playing area or a restraint to catch the balls after they are hit. Thus, practice involving the hitting of an actual ball generally is restricted to fair weather.
Some methods and devices allow practice with fixed targets. One technique employed by coaches to improve the power of a swing is to have a player repeatedly hit a suspended tire. Hitting a suspended tire improves swing power by absorbing the energy of a swing but does nothing to improve the player""s hand-eye coordination. Mechanical targets, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,424 issued to Liao, have been devised to offer a fixed target to a hitter, but existing devices are complicated and have moving parts which can break off to destroy the device and cause injury to the hitter or a nearby observer.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a swing practicing apparatus which will absorb swing energy to provide improved swing power while providing a target small enough to practice hand-eye coordination for improved swing precision.
In accordance with the present invention, a swing practicing apparatus is provided that substantially reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed apparatus for swing improvement. A target support extends from a base, the target support having a terminal end. The base has a rounded bottom surface for rotational engagement with the ground. A target is coupled to the terminal end of the target support. A hitter can swing at the target to practice and improve the hitter""s swing power and precision. The target accepts the swing impact without separating from the target support. The impact forces the base to rotate along the rounded surface from an initial upright position to a more horizontal position. The weight distribution of the apparatus then biases the apparatus to rotate along the rounded surface back to the upright position.
More specifically, the target and target support are comprised of a durable, energy-absorbing material for absorbing swing impacts, such as nylon reinforced rubber similar to the material found in automotive tires. The target support and target can include an inflatable bladder in their interior, the inflatable bladder providing improved support for accepting swing impacts. The base can incorporate a weight sufficiently heavy to bias the base to an upright position. The weight can comprise a replaceable substance, such as sand or lead pellets, which can be stored in a cavity in the base.
In one embodiment, an adjusting mechanism can be incorporated in the base and target support for adjusting the vertical height of the target when the apparatus is in an upright position. The adjusting mechanism can comprise a first thread incorporated with the target support and a second thread associated with the base. The threads cooperate to adjust the vertical height of the target by rotating the target support relative to the base. The first thread can be formed in the interior of the base, with the target support having the second thread incorporated in its exterior surface so that the target support screws into the base. The target support and base can be locked into a fixed position by filling the air bladder.
The present invention provides important technical advantages for practicing swing mechanics to improve a swing. For instance, the present invention provides an automatically repeating target which can allow a hitter to repeatedly practice his swing without resetting the target after each swing.
Another important technical advantage is the simple and virtually indestructible construction of the present invention which allows the absorption of repeated swings without breaking or falling apart.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is its construction with minimal or no moving parts, and especially metal parts, which can break loose upon swing impact to cause injury to the hitter or observers nearby.
Another important technical advantage is that the present invention can be used indoors in limited space to allow batting practice during inclement weather.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is that it allows a hitter to practice and improve hand-eye coordination and swing power simultaneously.